Amingo Vs Cacturne
Capcom Vs Pokémon! A battle sure to make plant lovers smile and competitive players cringe! Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro (Battle With the Titan Desert, 0:00-0:55) A harsh wind blows across the sands of the desert; tumbleweeds fly among the cacti, one of which is moving. Amingo treks across the sea, stopping periodically to look at his map. (Singapore, 1:05-1:09) Suddenly, he goes still and watches the area around him. At the last second, he anticipates the attack behind him and turns around. A cactus he’s standing next to reveals itself to be Cacturne, and the two punch each other; the collision of their fists sends a small wave of sand flowing out. The winds pick up and Cacturne steps back, but retains his gaze on Amingo. Knowing the threat of the situation, Amingo prepares himself for combat. FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Amingo Cacturne Draw 60 (Singapore, 1:13-2:01) Cacturne vanishes into the sandstorm and reappears behind Amingo instantly; the wandering plant is fast enough to block Cacturne’s needle arm assault with brutal punches of his own, and eventually lands one to Cacturne’s head to send him sliding back. Cacturne isn’t too damaged, however, and shoots thousands of needles from his mouth towards his prey. Amingo puffs his chest out and the needles bounce harmlessly off. 56 Stretching his arms out, Amingo launches his body off the ground, knocking Cacturne into the air. After a quick couple punches, Amingo transforms into a massive onion-like being and drills into Cacturne while dropping a smaller plant on the ground. Cacturne falls and the plant explodes, allowing more time for Amingo to punch him into the air once more, where he shifts into a spiked UFO of sorts and spins into the Pokemon once again. Once Cacturne lands, however, he is quick to recover and sidesteps, leaving a shadowy figure in his place. Cacturne’s next punch hits the illusion and Cacturne shucker-punches Amingo in the jaw. While the cactus hunter is staggered, Cacturne vanishes into the sandstorm and reappears, punching Amingo before retreating again. Quickly, he continues to surface, punch, and retreat until he stops in front of Amingo, winds up his arm, and sends him flying with a punch. Hundreds of needles and two seeds fly out of his arm with the force of the punch, and after Amingo lands, they all connect for damage. 45 Amingo picks himself up and surprises Cacturne with a burst of speed; swinging his guitar as a weapon, he attempts to bludgeon the Hoenn native, but Cacturne uses Protect to block every strike. The seeds on Amingo take affect and he cries out in pain as green energy flows from him into Cacturne. Abandoning his shield, Cacturne flays at Amingo with Night Slash and hops back. The sandstorm subsides as he raises his arms, and the full force of the sun shines down on the Cactus Pokemon. After his body glows green and yellow, he launches a large Solarbeam at Amingo, who only barely ducks in time, leaving his sombrero floating in the air above the beam. 37 Rolling over to Cacturne and retrieving his hat, Amingo hits him with a powerful uppercut to the jaw before grabbing his leg and slamming him back down. Amingo’s fists turn into giant spiked pumpkins and he smashes Cacturne’s body repeatedly before stomping the ground. A couple tree roots shoot up into Cacturne and elevate him enough for Amingo to hit him with a hard double-fist punch across the hills. Cacturne recovers, but Amingo steps out of the emerging sandstorm behind him and punches him again. 32 As Amingo transforms into his spiked UFO again, Cacturne sets up another Protect. Amingo grinds against the shield unsuccessfully, and fails to break it even with his follow up punches. However, with a cry, a massive root emerges from underneath Cacturne and drills into the Protect, shattering it, and pushing Cacturne into the air. The Pokemon recovers and shoots down at Amingo, who hops out of the way. The two trade punches, some of which connect, some of which are blocked with other punches. 24 Amingo’s last punch makes Cacturne disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving only a Pokemon doll in his place. In another puff of smoke, Cacturne reappears behind him and punches the back of his head with needle arm before grabbing his head and bringing it down unto his knee. With a burst of energy, a green wave shoots out from Cacturne’s body, and Amingo is damaged by the hidden power, which causes small flames to appear on his arms. He rolls in the sand to extinguish the flames, but Cacturne is on him again. A punch in slow-motion does heavy damage to Amingo, but Cacturne’s giggling face is quickly reset when Amingo’s guitar smacks him in slow-motion as well. 18 As Cacturne is downed, Amingo tosses him up into the air and grows a massive hole in his neck. Cacturne is swallowed, and Amingo shakes him around inside while doing a dance with his maracas before gaining a face of terror. A quick flash to Amingo’s insides shows one of Cacturne’s thorns puncturing his stomach, and Amingo quickly spits him back out. Cacturne sidesteps, but Amingo anticipates the Sucker Punch and holds off his attack until Cacturne’s shadow disappears before punching him hard. (The Greatest Show on Earth, 10:45-10:57) 12 Amingo punches Cacturne once more into the air and leaps after him, but can only get a few more blows in before he’s brought back down to earth with a shot from Cacturne’s needles, landing on spikes Cacturne had left earlier. The pain is not enough to stop him, and he exchanges a few more punches with Cacturne before the Pokemon smirks and stands back, raising an arm. 7'' The sandstorm’s intensity increases tenfold, and Amingo watches helplessly as Cacturne slinks back into it. Faint shadows of the Pokemon surround Amingo, who looks around stunned until he sees movement from behind him. ''2 Turning quickly, he punches the shadow, only for it to be a real cactus. 1'' Cacturne steps out of the storm next to Amingo, and with a powerful Night Slash, claws his face off. '''K.O!!!' (Final Confluence, 0:22-0:44) Amingo’s hollow head shrivels up, and his body collapses to the ground. Cacturne picks up his prey’s sombrero and puts it on, cackling with joy at his new look. He walks back into the horizon in front of the setting sun and strikes a pose, transforming his silhouette into a seemingly harmless cactus once more. Outro (Courtyard Coliseum, 0:41-onwards) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CACTURNE! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999